The Shudder Part IV
Official Summary Isaiah has called his followers to gather with him, but Zachary fears that the great event is not only imminent, but being perpetrated against the unknowing flock with evil intent. Artemis has confronted Caitlyn with her true identity, leaving her desperate to explain her way out of a deadly confrontation. And somewhere in the depths of the mansion, a tortured voice gibbers and mewls. With the revelation fast approaching, will one last gambit by Koji be enough to give the operatives a chance of success -- or even survival? Detailed Recap We are introduced to two new members of the Prophesy Children, Susannah and Morgana. Koji takes Alistar into the dining room after co-opting him for volunteer work with the drug setups, and dismissed Cassius from the room. As Alistar beings to roll come joints for Koji, Koji slips some zombie drug into his hand and blows it right into Alistar's face. Alistar quickly succumbs to the power of the drug, and Koji assumes the mantle of Alistar's commanding officer. That they are deep undercover and the enemy is all around. Zach makes his way upstairs into the bathroom and notices that there is blood in the drain of the tub. As he focuses his listening he hears breathing coming from the tub. As he investigates further he starts talking down the drain, he gets a reply; but is quickly interrupted by someone at the door. Meanwhile on the roof, Artemis stairs emotionless into the eyes of Caitlyn, and tells her she should leave. Caitlyn makes her exit while attempting to smooth things over claiming she is here because she is curious. She meets up with Zach and they both go into the dining room, interrupting Koji and Alistars moment. Once Alistar is informed that they are friends, he starts to plan about how to slip out during the solarium meeting. Caitlyn, Koji, and Zach each take a plate of drugs and make their way into the solarium. Handing out party favors and partaking in some select bits themselves. The solarium is decorated in the star charts and nautical maps similar to those in the dining room, the large room is dominated by huge windows and bookshelves. Isaiah starts a musical track very 70's counter culture sound. Before starting to hum, with his hands on the walls. Artemis, Susannah, and Morgana leave the room. As the ajoined members of the Prophesy Children being to hum along with Isaiah, and most of them begin to become hypnotized by the music and Isaiah. Moments go by before Artemis, Susannah, and Morgana return naked, and covered in the prosthesis' from the workshop seen earlier. At his point Alistar nods to the group that this is their chance to leave. They start making their way out as the girls start working their way through the group running hands and kissing members as they go. It is only when Koji is about to leave the room he notices Caitlyn, under Morgana faces locked in passionate kissing. The mission comes first and Zach and Koji carry on wards, leaving Caitlyn behind. Caitlyn opens her eyes to a warm breeze blowing around the room. Lifting pages from their books, the pages folding into butterflies that drink the words from other books. Their thick wet bodies dripping with ink float about, landing on Dr. Danvers. The butterfly's proboscis pierces her flesh and she begins to learn. Zach and Koji, make their way to the wine cellar. Where Zach's detective eyes notice quickly a latch to a hidden trap door. He heads down first, the air is much warmer down here than above in the wine cellar. The floor is slick and as he takes his first step it is soft, and almost fleshy. As Koji drops a lighter for Zach, he flicks it on and is witness to Ben Weiss. Ben has been spread across the walls. The floor. The house. Ben Weiss is the house. Zach becomes manic, begins to shout that he is the house. That it is wrong. That he MUST LEAVE. The best way out is a straight line. Zach beings to Telekinetic Blast his way out of the house, through Ben and through the ground, attempting to tunnel through it all. Koji desperately tries to calm down Zach as with each blast the house screams and wails. Caitlyn comes to, awaking from a dream like state into a nightmare. Meaty tentacular appendages dangle from the walls and ceiling, some snake around her, one is in her mouth she had been sucking on it. And across the room, Artemis, Split from collar bone to pubis in a huge vertical mouth with endless rows of teeth eating someone. Koji is able to snap Zach out of his frenzy temporarily as he hauls him out of the basement. Zach still hell bent on killing the house and on killing Isaiah takes off towards the solarium. While Koji, finds a way to burn this motherfucker down. As Zach makes his way to the solarium he is met with a twisted form, with skin bubbling with horns, Morgana and Susannah formed into a human sea star come at him. Zach blasts them apart, the gore and viscera drop from the creature like a sock full of meat. Koji, begins to move barrels of gasoline over to the solarium. Artemis has consumed several people, her back bulging and dragging with ground meat and bone. Zach charges into the room, disregarding the creature as he makes his way to what must be Isaiah. A cocoon of chitin. The first blast, takes away the outer layer revealing a churning placental mass beneath. The second blast opens up the placenta, and reveals Isaiahs face and body, his face is morphing and shifting under his skin, it could have been mistaken that he was wearing a skirt. If it was not for the skirt being made of prehensile phallus's with human mouths at each tip. Zach had been dodging Artemis attacks until now, he takes a bite from her huge vertical mouth and looses several fingers. Artemis erupts in a shower of blood, shit and viscera from every orifice as she begins to boil from the inside out. Zach remembers what the Lady Clothed in Crows said, "Your blood it calls to me". With this realization he gets right up on Isaiah, Blasts his jaw off and shoves his hand into his throat. The room is covered, Zach is thrown back. As a huge explosion cascades outward from the once body of Isaiah. Caitlyn awakes to see the room uniquely covered in gore. Zach gathers her up, blasts open the solariums windows and makes his way outside. Koji is waiting to burnt he house down, it is within moments that the house is up in flames. However the screaming from within stays with our group forever, and nobody notices the black veins running up from the bite wound on Zach. Quotes * "He always joked with me back in the day that this house was too big for one guy." - Isaiah * "They wear us they wear us they wear us." - Benjamin Weiss Music Credits * Three Chain Links - Into Darkness * Three Chain Links - Magic Hour * Black Juggernaut - Stormwitch * Three Chain Links - Feverish * ROZKOL - The Den * Black Juggernaut - Black Mirror * Kevin Macleod - The House of Leaves * ROZKOL - Intro * ROZKOL - Called Your Bluff * ROZKOL - Corrosive * Three Chain Links - Dance Harder * Opening and Closing Themes by Nathan Kross and Rob Stith Link Episode 4: The Shudder Part IV Category:Episode